Storm Giants
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jotunheim, Asgard Dimension; formerly Asgard Realm | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = 25' | AvgWeight = | Eyes = Variable | Hair = Variable | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 4 | NumberOfToes = | SpecialAdaptations = | UnusualFeatures = The first Storm Giants have horns, hooves, fangs, fur | Origin = Giants; Result of the union of the Fenris Wolf (descendant of Frost Giant) with the Fire Giant Surtur | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = | PlaceOfBirth = Pre-Asgard Realm, Asgard Dimension | Creators = Stan Lee; Larry Lieber | First = Journey into Mystery #100 | Overview = The Storm Giants were a race of giants, who dwelled in the more temperate mountain regions of Jotunheim besides the Frost Giants, and formerly occupied the Asgard Realm prior to the Aesir's arrival. | HistoryText = Origins The first Storm Giants were the brothers Sturm and Drang, fruits of the mating of the Fenris Wolf with the Fire Giant Surtur. They lived peacefully in the land that would become known as Asgard. One day, the Aesir led by Woden came to them. Woden asked them the authorization to build a city on that land and offer them tribute, but threatening with war in the opposite case. The Storm Giants gladly welcomed the Aesir. Enmity with the Asgardians The city was built, but more and more Gods came. While Odin was busy with other affairs, the new generation of Aesir wished to expand their land, and chased the Giants away. Odin preferred to let the persecution go on, thus solidifying his power over his Aesir. With no help from their parents, the Giants took refuge in unwelcoming territories, where their offsprings grew as fierce monstrosities. Over the years, ruled by King Brimer and his queen, Nedra, and frequently battled the Asgardians through their history. Thor and his companion crossed paths many times with Storm Giants, retrieving Storm Giants who had stolen the Golden Apples of Idunn, challenging one after earning Mjolnir, challenged a Storm Giant he met in his path, battled them while travelling to Olympus, or next to the portal leading to the Olympians' dimension, or else seeking justice towards the murderer of his brother Vidar's wife Solveig. The first Storm Giants' return After Odin died, Sturm and Drang returned to Asgard and claimed their land back. Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell), using his cosmic awareness, showed Thor the truth, and Thor therefore offered the Giants to give them back land on Asgard. Way too eager on vengeance, Drang was ultimately executed by Marvel. Alternate Realities Earth-X/Earth-9997 ]] The history of the Storm Giants of Earth-9997 mirror that of their Earth-616 counterparts. However, it has been revealed that all species on Asgard are not the creatures of myth as once believed. In reality, they are aliens that were manipulated by the Celestials centuries ago. Their natural evolution was such that what they were, their powers, and appearances were based on what people believed of them. When they arrived on Earth in ancient times, they were believed to be the Asgardian gods by the Norsemen who first saw them. This illusion was perpetuated by a lame story teller named Donnerson (manipulated by Mephisto) Donnerson would later become Odin himself. In recent history, Loki brought an army of Storm Giants to Earth to terrorize New York City. They were defeated by Thor and the Iron Avengers. Later, Odin would summon an army of Storm Giants along with other species from all over Asgard to stop an attempt by Thor, Loki, Dr. Strange and the super-group Xen from rescuing Clea, who had been Odin's prisoner for a number of years. ]] Earth-83600 The Storm Giants were defeated in battle by Thor. | Habitat = Temperate | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = Tribal | TechnologyLevel = Giants tend to lead a simple existence as hunters and gatherers. | CulturalTraits = They have a warlike culture, and their envy of the Asgardians has caused them to go to war with Asgard repeatedly over the millennia. | Representatives = * Sturm and Drang - First Storm Giants * Brimer and Nedra - King and Queen of the Storm Giants * Grim Graybeard - Storm Giant leader * Rugga - King | Notes = The Storms Giants are often confused with the Frost Giants. Loki and his parents Laufey and Farbauti are sometimes stated to be a Storm Giants, since they were originally presented as Storm Giants. Ymir was himself stated to be a Storm Giant. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Giants of Jotunheim Category:Fenris Wolf Family Category:Surtur Family Category:Jotunheim Races